(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to thread storing devices and more particularly pertains to a new thread storing device for storing and displaying a plurality of spools of thread to organize and facilitate access to the spools of thread.